Assembling luminaires, such as an LED luminaire, typically requires an assembler to perform a multitude of operations with a number of various tools and fasteners. In various situations, such as during high volume fabrication of lighting assemblies, the time (and thus associated cost) required to assemble the luminaires is increased because of the number of tools and fasteners needed. Therefore, there is a need for a lighting assembly that is easy to assemble in various situations including, but not limited to, high volume fabrication manufacturing.